Children Of The Revolution
by Naki-Kun
Summary: Tyson finds a weird stone. A dark secret lies in them.What secrets will these stones reveal?Naoko and Kalee must face life as beybladers. Yaoi (shounen-ai) and Yuri. TysonXKai NaokoXKalee MaxXRei and much more!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Naoko:Ok, hi everybody!  
  
All:Hi Dr. Nick!  
  
Naoko:This isn't The Simpsons!O.o  
  
All:whoops, wrong show  
  
Naoko:whatever. People...I do not own Beyblade.If I did, I would be rich and Kai would be my husband.There I did the disclaimer, now it's your turn Lin.  
  
Lin:OK!Well , this story takes place 100 years in the past in Japan before any of the BladeBreakers were born, duh!Well,um,oh yeah!The main characters are Takara Kinomiya, Maxine Miyuhara, Naoko Rakeroshi who is the author,her older sister Koyto Rakeroshi,then there's Kalee Minomisho, Kiki Harumeshi, Milaine Iruseki, and Amy Takenakura, and the BladeBreakers in later chapters, the Demolition Boys, the White Tiger, the All-Stars,the Majestics and maybe more!Akira, it's your turn!  
  
Akira:Ok!Well(we say that a lot don't we!)the story includes Yaoi, Yuri and just normal straight people. A lot of Shounen-ai and Shoujo-ai!I love this story even if it's Naoko's first story ever, but she's a good writer...at least I think.  
  
Naoko:You can write me Flames, I will accept them, more power to my fire Bit-Beast Dracon!!!!!Mwuahahahahahah!!!*choke, choke*yack, huhuh.Oy, I gotta stop doing that.  
  
Lin & Akira: Phsycotic Hikari(I watch waaaaaayyyyy to much Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
Naoko:XD whatever, on with the story  
  
All:YAY!!!!!Finally!!!  
  
Naoko:Hey!!!  
  
All:XD  
  
"blah"talking 'blah'thoughts /some...place/switching of the places *thingy*Flashback  
  
/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&  
  
The Children Of The Revolution  
  
By Naoko Rakeroshi  
  
Not long ago when the world was young and Beasts and humans lived in peace and harmony,there was a group, or family,called The Children Of The Revolution. These humans lived side by side with what people now call Bit- Beasts.They helped the young or younger considering that they were 'children'.They gave money to the poor and food to the hungry.  
  
That was how it was long ago as it is happening in the present time.Their Beasts were all so young that they did not understand the reason why there were starving people and ones without homes and money.  
  
Many years have past and most of the 'children' were pre-teens and a new rule has been made.The Beasts and humans can't live together. They were against each other so to make it right, the 'children' went their sepparete ways and were misteriously all gone from the face of the Earth.Some say that they all died in their last adventure, but the truth is, they were all locked in stones by Lord Devallion, as so the rest of the Beasts that walked on Earth.No one with enough power has ever been powerful to unlock the spell that had taken upon the stones until one day...  
  
/&/&/&/&/&/present time,about 100 years later in a park/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/  
  
"Hey Tyson!Whatcha doin'?"Called out Max.Tyson turned to look at the direction in which his name was being called.There in a distance stood the rest of the BladeBreakers, including Kai who was sitting by a tree supposely sleeping.(A/N:Yeah right!Like the Great Kai sleeps!)  
  
Tyson looked at the wierd stone he was holding, then back at Max,"Oh, nothing that matters!"yelled Tyson. He was about to drop the stone but then hesitated and and stuffed it in his pocket. "Coming,dude",he yelled "I just saw some wierd thing but it was a small pebble", he said as he cluchted his pocket in which the stone layed. Tyson's eyes wandered from each BladeBreaker and landed his eyes on Kai. Kai's beautiful form stuck out from most of the park's sorroundings.  
  
Kai's clothes were dark and and looked as though Kai was kind of a laid back kind of guy. 'Wow' thought Tyson, 'even when doing absolutely nothing,he is beautiful' Tyson's eyes widened in shock, and he suddenly regreted what he had said and pushed this thought in some place in the back of his head.  
  
Kai opened his eyes and looked up, only to be met by Tyson's brown eyes.He blushed. 'why is Tyson looking at me so wierdly'thought Kai as he tried to hide the blush , they stayed like that for some while until their thoughts were broken by Max saying that they were going to an ice-cream shop.Tyson's eyes snapped up as his stomach gave a loud growl. "Ooops, guess I forgot what time it was"he said smiling sheepishly.They went to the shop and had to leave fast because The Hungry Tyson(TM) ate every flavor there was.  
  
They reached home(A/N:An apartment that Mr.Dikenson rented for them)Tyson ran straight to his room as the others stared blankly at his departing figure.Tyson took the stone out of his pocket and stared deeply into it.Then,suddenly the stone began to shine...  
  
Tada!Do you like it? If not, I don't care!!!!!!!!Ooops, hehe, I'm doing another chapter as soon as I get at least 5 reviews. R&R please!!!Or I will hunt you down.*smiles sweetly*Hehe, a cliffy.  
  
Lin:She is sooooo evil, right Akira?O.o Akira:I thought the Yamis were the evil ones.O.O 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Adventure! plus Naoko's...

Naoko:Hey y'all!!!This is a brand new chapter created by moi! I hope y'all like it, it's special! Now ya know that I'm a beginner at this, and I need your help here!!!I want to read reviews, all types, whether it's Flames or not!!!I don't really care about Flames, more power to my fire bit-beast Dracon!!!!Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!Oh!That reminds me, I wrote two new stories, you can check them out under my Bio.Tata for now!!!Lin it's your turn!  
  
Lin:Okay!!Naoko does not ownBeyBlade! 'cause if she did then it definetaly wouldn't be a kiddy show, and Mariah wouldn't be there!Akira...  
  
Akira:This is rated Pg-13 for now but it's gonna turn into R in later chapters. We hope you like it!!!Kairi it's your turn to shine in the spotlight!  
  
Kairi:Thanks!!!Okay these are thanks to all the people crazy enough to review: Thanx Akira:Don't worry !!!!More chapters later on, and more couples!!!!!!!! Thanx Kiina: Happy face to you back!!!!!!! Thanx D.G: You make me feel special!!! Now back to Naoko!  
  
Naoko:Thanks.Okay, whoever reviews the most or whoever reviews first will be a new character in the story!!!Now. For the presentation you've all benn waiting for...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The stone began to glow,and a luminous light shone from the stone in front of Tyson.He gasped, and squinted to see what was beyond the light.The shining light suddenly dissappeared and what Tyson saw was something he had not expected.  
  
In front of him was standing what looked like a young girl about his age(A/N:They're about 16 years old, okay!!!).She had long navy hair(A/N:Like Kai!!!),and green eyes. She was wearing a red tank top with a wierd eye printed on it(A/N:Think of The Eye Of Horus from Yu- Gi-Oh!). Her wierd blue baggy pants with many Egyptian strings caught his eye.It had long golden strings all the way down to her feet, and her shoes...green shoes with two laces on each.She had tanned skin and looked positively beautiful, but what made Tyson more attracted to this mystery woman was that she had two green triangles on each of her cheeks, which made her look a lot like Kai.  
  
"Uh, who are you?"He asked nervously.She looked at him and smiled, her smile turned into a grin as she replied. "I am Naoko Rakeroshi.May I ask, who are you?"Tyson looked aghast, blinking a few times to see if he could remember that name. 'Rakeroshi...Rakeroshi. Where have I heard that name before?'Tyson thought as he answered her question. "I am Tyson, champion BeyBlader of the world and owner of the most powerful Bit-Beast ever!!!"He said proudly, a fist in the air, but he stopped when he saw Naoko smirk.She shook her head slightly and tsk'ed. "Poor kid, don't you know?I have got the greatest Beast there is, Dracon, The Almighty Phoenix!!!!!"She started laughing a very evil laugh which sounded just like Naoko, the authoress, laughing.(A/N:Ex:Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!!) Tyson dropped to the floor and smacked his forehead. 'Why do all hotties have to be so evil?First Kai, thenTala, and now her...Oy, this stinks.' Tyson laid on his bed as he listened to Naoko talk about what life used to be like.(A/N:If you are confused, then never fear, the explenation is here!She already told him that she lived about 700 years ago, and he told her that they were in the future;to her of course, to Tyson it was present time)  
  
Naoko:Do you like it?I need some ideas for the next chapter, so when you review, make sure that you give me an idea for the next chappie!!!Good Bye!!!  
  
Lin:Okay now that Naki is gone, let's talk about her stories...Naoko is a beginner in this and she expected a lot of reviews for her stories. Please R+R, Naoko will be very happy if you do so.Oh, and on your reviews, please put the age you think Naoko is, you know like 18, 16, and stuff like that. Please R+R!!!!  
  
Akira:Naoko will be very happy if you do!!!  
  
Kairi:And you'll be pleased. She has the power to put you in the story, so R+R!!!!  
  
TBC... 


	3. Chapter 3:Finally! A new chappie!

Naoko:Hey!!!!I finally had the un-lazyness to write this new chappie!!!!!  
  
Kairi: You are sooooooo lazy, ya know that Naki..  
  
Naoko:Yes I know, but at least I'm pretty...;)  
  
Lin:*mutters*Yeah right...  
  
Naoko:WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!Do you wanna die!!!!!*Karate Moves*  
  
Lin:Bring it on Bitch!!!!!!*Karate Moves*  
  
Akira:Guys, er, don't kill each other please...-_-U  
  
Kairi:Oh, let them be...Do the disclaimer please...  
  
Akira:Ok, Naoko does not own Beyblade and never will, please thank the Lord that she does not own Beyblade because if she did everyone would be gay and it wouldn't be a kid's show...  
  
Kairi:Thanks to:  
  
Akira:You're Naoko's muse AND her almost favourite reviewer...Oh and your name is Amy Takenakura...  
  
Akira:What do you MEAN almost favourite reviewer??!!  
  
Kairi:Well, she likes Kiina more...  
  
Akira: T_T  
  
Kairi:Now on with the Thanx:  
  
Thanx Kiina: You're her fave reviewer!!Be thankful for that, she hates nearly everything, read her Bio...  
  
Thanx D.G: I'm not getting any reviews, but you're good, please review more!!!Love ya all!!!!  
  
Akira:Awwwwwww, that's it...  
  
Kairi:Yeah, I've got no more reviews. Sorry...  
  
Akira:OOOOKKKK...heh what can you do about it? On with the story...  
  
/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ Chapter 3!!!!!! "Ok are you sure about this?" Said a timid voice from behind the shadows.  
  
"I'm sure about this, I already told you the plan like a million times." A cold respond.  
  
A soft sigh. Two small blue eyes looked at her master with fear. "Master, I- I'm not...uh, sure I'm ready for this." She was met by clouded red eyes and a low growl.  
  
"You will do as I say Stiruren. I control you and you are my Bit-Beast!" Said the owner of the hurricane Bit-Beast, Kalee Minomisho. "But miss, fighting against Dracon... Don't you think that I might not be a worthy opponent to her!"  
  
"Why must you disobey me, Stiruren..." She said, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"Because Master, I know there is still good inside of you and I will never give up until I turn you back to the sweet self you used to be 700 years ago!" Stiruren finished and closed her eyes, waiting for a stinging blow from her Master but recieved none. She opened one eye slowly and saw her Master's retreating form. "Do as I say, Stiruren, tomorrow night..." Said a soft whisper as she dissappeared completely from sight.  
  
&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ "Hurry up Kiina, we're already late for school!!!Your idiodicy can wait for later!!!" Yelled Takara as she waited impatiently by the door.She was tapping her foot until she heard a reply.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!!!!" Said Kiina as she pulled her hair from her eyes and propped her bookbag over her slim shoulder. They hurried out the door and into their motorclycles.(A/N:They're 13 years old in my story, but they can still ride motorbikes)  
  
Kiina was a young girl coming to age. She had long black hair and emerald eyes. Her smooth, pale skin separated her from anything else in Sapporo, Japan. About right now she was wearing tainted jeans and a white shirt. (Don't blame me , it's the school uniform)  
  
Takara on the other hand, was wearing white short shorts just over her thigh, and a blue shirt with a long red jacket. She wore red gloves that matched her shining red hair and red cap.  
  
They headed to school (Inayaki Middle) and parked their motorbikes right ouside the gate of the school. As they headed inside they heard voices call for them. They turned to look and saw...  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Naoko:Alright!!!!!Another chappie!!!Now I hope you review!! I made this story to my one true love Inyuasha(and yes the person I love is really named Inyuasha, and that is how his name is spelled)  
  
Lin:Please review!! Kairi:We know you'll like it!!!  
  
Akira:Or else Naoko here will find you and destroy you, and I know from experience.  
  
Naoko:*smiles sheepishly*Oh shut up!! Ja ne.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Chapter 4: Of course, this is always bet...

Naoko:Hello!!!This is another chapter!!I couldn't wait any longer!!  
  
Lin:Hope you like it!!!  
  
Akira:Review please!!!  
  
Kairi:For our sake.  
  
Naoko:I don't own Beyblade.grrrrrr  
  
Lin:Yay!!!She doesn't own Beyblade...YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Akira:Whatever... Thanks to:  
  
Kiina:You ARE her fave reviewer, don't know why...  
  
Kairi:Yay!!!!On with the story.  
  
All:FINALLY!!!!  
  
/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/  
  
Chapter 4!!  
  
Kiina and Takara turned to look and saw Tala waiting on the stairs for them. "Finally!!!You're here!!" He said to Kiina. Kiina squealed and ran to Tala.(Lin:You made her SQUEAL!? Naoko:I hate you all)  
  
Tala kissed square in the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hem hem" They stopped and looked at Takara, who was blushing furiously.  
  
"Uh , we better get to class, right Tala-poo?"(Lin:You made her say TALA- POOO!!!!!!!!!????????)  
  
Kiina smiled and grabbed Tala's hand. They opened the front door and headed for their homeroom class.  
  
&/&/&/&/&//&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/ "HURRY UP!!!!!" Said a voice. Stiruren was digging a hole in the center of the park they were in with her long claws. Kalee was looking for the Earth Stone, it seemed that somebody already discovered the Fire Stone containing Naoko Rakeroshi and her Fire Bit-Beast Dracon.  
  
"Yes Master"Said Stiruren in a small voice. Suddenly her claws touched something solid. "Found it!!" She said happily.  
  
Kalee rushed past her and roughly took her from her fingertips. "Yes, it is the Earth Stone. I can feel the power rising from this one..."  
  
The stone, like Naoko's, began to glow and in front of Kalee was a young woman. She opened her eyes and gasped. "Kalee, is that you?" the girl asked. "Yes Koyto Rakeroshi, it is me." Koyto looked just like Naoko except she had black shorts and a loose white shirt. Her hair was much shorter and she had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head, just think of a female version of Kenny.  
  
Koyto had a very beautiful face, and unlike her sister, was much more mature.  
  
Her Bit-Beast Eariion was a grown blue Sabertooth, with white stripes and a red tail, his sharp red eyes were very much like Koyto.  
  
%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%  
  
Naoko:Done!!! Short chapter, but longer later.  
  
Kairi:Bye!!!  
  
TBC... 


	5. Chapter 5: A wonderful Flashback!

Lin:Hello and welcome! Naoko is not here at this moment so I'll take over!Thank you all who reviewed and I want more of you to review!  
  
Kairi:Naoko does not own Beyblade at all!Thank the lords she doesn't! This story is rated R for Romance, Violence, and Humour!  
  
Akira:Naoko has a brand new muse! His name is Brian McCarthy and he is a total hottie! He looks like one of those WWE wrestlers!  
  
Lin: He has dark blue hair, shades(you know, glasses), he has pale skin,(no shirt!) and dark green and black baggy pants!  
  
Naoko: I'm back!!!! What did you do without me?*Looks around*  
  
All:Ummm...*Sweatdrops* Nothing?  
  
Lin:We, uh, waited for you to, um, come? Yeah!That's it!  
  
Naoko:You are a very bad liar, Lin!Bad girl!  
  
Lin:Sorry...*sticks tounge out childishly*  
  
Naoko:Whatever...Just read the story and review!  
  
-_______________________-  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"What do you want, Kalee?" Koyto asked. "What? Can't I say hi to my favorite Child Of Earth?"Kalee responded, her fingers tapping her arm slowly as if waiting. "There is something wrong. Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Don't you know? They all died in the explosion!(I'll tell you about the explosion later on)" Kalee sniffed. She ran her fingers through her hair and walked backwards. "Come with me if you want to know what happened."  
  
Koyto followed Kalee to an old apartment. Stiruren and Eariion behind her.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kalee stood on the edge of the cliff, waiting for the others. "Where the hell are they? They were supposed to be here 30 minutes ago..."Kalee sighed and looked at Stiruren. "So what do you think we do?" She asked her bit- beast. Stiruren only shrugged. "I have no idea master."  
  
Just as Kalee and Stiruren were about to leave, the others came. "Sorry we're late," Naoko yelled out, "Kiki thought it was funny to eat all our food in less than an hour!" ("Sorry." Kiki blushed in embarrassment.)  
  
"Don't worry guys," Kalee took a step back.  
  
"I've kept my patience all the tiiiiimmee!" Kalee stumbled back and fell.  
  
She saw her life past her and closed her eyes in fear, waiting to die... but she didn't. Kalee felt slim, small hands hold her arms. She looked up and saw Naoko, smiling in her pride, but she couldn't sense that Naoko was scared as hell when she saw her fall.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered. "All for a friend." Naoko smiled and pulled her back up. "I'll never try to do that again!" Everyone laughed at Kalee's comment. "Just remember Kalee, if you ever do that again, I will not get you. Understand?"  
  
"Yes sir! I mean ma'am. I mean Naoko. I mean...-"  
  
"Be quiet Kalee." Naoko said, looking at her with amusment in her eyes...  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"Damn." Kalee whispered. She had forgotten that time when Naoko had saved her life.  
  
-___________________________-  
  
Naoko sat down on the cold, stone floor, her legs crossed. "I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!!!!!!" Tyson yelled through gritted teeth. "He he he." Was all that Naoko managed to say without having hysterical laughing sindrome.(Not a real disease!) Tyson was dressed in a small, skimpy outfit with a red wig, make-up, and high heels. "You are trully evil!" Tyson screamed at her, causing the whole world to shake.(Not literally!) "I'm sooooo sorry Tyson." Naoko cried in between silent laughter. (I'm becoming lazy so I'll tell you the rest later on in another chapter!)  
  
-________________________-  
  
Lin:Please R+R!  
  
Naoko: I have read other people's work and I'm very impressed by them. Writers, you know who you are..Please R+R my stories! I love you all!  
  
Kairi:*In a singsong voice* I've got a new boyfriend!  
  
All: Who?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kairi:His name is Kazima, and he's sweet!  
  
All:AWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Naoko: Who cares?*Rolls eyes*  
  
Kairi:I DOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Naoko:Sorry...  
  
Lin: Whatever, this stinks.  
  
Akira: Sorry the chapter is so short, Naoko got lazy and didn't write.  
  
Lin:And she got brain farts!  
  
Akira:Er; that's when you can't think of anything.  
  
Naoko:Goodbye for now! 


End file.
